Risen
by KDRINFJ
Summary: Risen tells the story of Hilary and Devon remembering who they are, both together and separately. It offers connections from their pasts that make them who they are. They are soul mates but they must first find themselves before they get lost in each other again.


**This is told from Hilary's perspective and from Devon's perspective so their are some overlapping conversations.**

 **Hilary's Perspective:**

Hilary sits in the GC buzz studio with her back to the door. She is working on the next day's segment, doing a final edit of her script. She looks focused on her task yet bored. As she works she hears a voice from behind her say in perfect beat:

"They call me Hilary C, beautiful and fierce you know you can't touch me"

To which she turns and replies:

"I'm hanging with my girl, Jessica Lee, she's the kinda girl that we all wanna be"

They laugh and run to each other hugging enthusiastically. Jessica has chocolate skin, long dreads, and always dresses like she is ready for a photoshoot.

Hilary asks, "what are you doing here", "well, I have some time off until I have to relocate so I had to check out my bestie". "I am so happy you did, let's go get dinner and catch up".

Hilary packs up her things and they head out together with their arms linked. Hilary is so happy to have her friend. They head to top of the tower.

Jessica is impressed with Hilary. She says "wow girl, you know we could have gone to a little hole in the wall like we used to". "Yea I know, but I wanted to take you some place special. I am so proud of you and your position serving as a Military Therapist. I just wish you had not been gone for these last five years". "Well, I am here now. I was able to stream a couple of your shows on my way back. You are really doing your thing. I'm not surprised though because you have always been driven" Hilary thanks her but tries to change the subject by asking about Jessica's husband and children. Jessica notices and doesn't let Hilary get away with it, "nope, I don't like that. Why are you trying to get away from what we were talking about?" Hilary says "I wasn't. I know you won't be here too long and I do not want to talk shop". "You have always been good with talking about your career, are you not enjoying GC Buzz". "Can we talk about you and your family and all the things you have been doing, I would much rather do that". Jessica knows her friend and knows that something is going on. She agrees to change the subject but knows she will bring it back up when they are in a more private setting.

They have a great dinner of reminiscing and catching up. Hilary asks where Jessica is staying, to which Jessica replies, "with you". Hilary was hoping she said that. They go back to Hilary's penthouse apartment (in a different building from Devon). They change into their pajamas just like they use to do in college. Jessica has made herself right at home, as best friends do. They sit on the couch and Jessica says "okay, tell me". Hilary knew exactly what she was talking about but tried to play dumb. Jessica calls her on it and reminds Hilary that she is not going to let it go.

Hilary starts with "well, you know GC Buzz is all I asked for in the divorce from Devon". "Yea, I wish I could have been there for you when all that was going down. I know it was killing you". "I thought that by having GC Buzz, I could do my own thing and make everyone take notice; it didn't really workout that way. Everyone acts like I am only relevant because I was married to billionaire Devon" Jessica knows that drives Hilary crazy. Hilary says, "I felt like I had to make myself relevant on my own by breaking the top stories and spilling the best tea. People would notice me when I enter the room now because they know they need to be aware of me" Jessica asks, "so being noticed is still important to you". Hilary says "I had put that behind me until I met Devon. He noticed everything about me. He noticed what I wanted him to see, what I didn't want him to see and things I didn't see in myself. It was easy for me to stop caring about how other people saw me because I only needed him to see me. Don't get me wrong, I wanted respect and I wanted my own identity but I didn't need all eyes on me as long as his were. I don't know if I told you but it was actually his idea for me to host GC Buzz. I loved that he wanted me front and center" Hilary gets up to pour glasses of wine as she talks. Jessica says "so since he isn't noticing you the way you want anymore, you are going to make other people notice you. Do you think that's connected to the fact that your mom and dad didn't really notice you?" Hilary smirks, "you know I hate when you shrink me" and walks over to hand her a glass of wine. Jessica laughs while accepting the glass and says "I'm not but you know I can't turn it on and off." Hilary nods, looking down at floor. She looks back to Jessica and says "I loved my mom but she couldn't notice me and the bottle at the same time. Ever since Devon left, I feel like I am that little girl again.I just hate when I feel vulnerable. I hate that he affects me like this. I have always been able to protect myself, but I let him in and it feels like he abandoned me". "This was about the tripping thing and the accident right" "Yea, he looked at me and talked to me like I was the worse thing that ever happened to him. Now I work with his new girlfriend, the girl I tripped, and everyday she is in my face talking about where she is going with him and what she is doing with him. The guy I'm seeing, cares more about another girl than he does me and has been spending a lot of time coming down on me. You are the first person to really talk to me about me and my feelings." Jessica replies "I wish I could have come to see you sooner. I haven't seen you like this in a long time. You have always been one of the smartest, strongest, and flyest people I knew. I hate to see you like this. You are smarter than to sit around and take crap from people. You have made it too far to lose yourself in a man that abandoned you. Hilary says "I did lie to him and I did manipulate at times when I did not need to". Jessica says "he was your husband and tripping another girl should not have been the last straw". Hilary pours more wine. Jessica asks, "so what do you want to do. Are you going to take your life back and be the Hilary I know or what?" Hilary says, "you are the one person I acknowledge as being smarter than me sometimes, so, what do you suggest".

Jessica says, "you clearly don't really care about GC Buzz. It was just used to make a point. I think you should get rid of it." Hilary has a look of fear and hesitance. Jessica says "you know I'm right. What do you really enjoy". Hilary says, " I do like to be in front of the camera but I don't like what it does to me and what people assume about me. I have actually been thinking about going into PR or becoming an agent. I love to make things happen and it could be cool to make things happen for other people, not just me. Jessica says, "do both. Don't limit yourself ever again". Hilary says, "I don't know if I can just get rid of GC Buzz and start over but I will think about it." "you better listen to this free therapy", "you mean free unsolicited therapy", "tomato tomato". They both laugh. Hilary says "lets watch some movies, you're only here for a few days.

Jessica goes into work with Hilary to get a tour and see how she works. Jessica is sitting over to the side, checking some emails when Mariah and Devon come in. Hilary, feeling more reserved as a result of her conversation with Jessica last night, is genuinely nice to them, Mariah is sarcastic while Devon is confused. He can tell something is wrong but doesn't think it is his place to ask, especially in front of Mariah. Hilary calls Jessica over and introduces her. Devon has heard about her but never met her. He greets her and says he knows Hilary was excited to see her. Jessica is not a fan of Devon at the moment. She doesn't say much to him. She asks Mariah, so how is working for GC Buzz and being on TV. Mariah replies "I love the segments and the fans. The working environment could be a little better." Jessica catching the shade says "really, did you go to school for this?" Mariah pauses and says "no, I didn't go to school". Jessica says "oh okay, that's cool too. Hilary and I met in college, she is one of the smartest people I know. I wish we could work together but I love my job". Mariah asks "what job it that?" "I am a therapist with the Military so I move around a lot." Mariah says, genuinely, "that is really fantastic." There is an awkward silence and then Mariah walks away. It is now just Hilary, Jessica, and Devon. Someone asks if Hilary can come look at something so it is now just Devon and Jessica. Jessica tells Devon "I am glad you are okay after that accident. When I called Hilary, and she told me what happened she was beside herself. I wish I could have been there for her. She would not leave the hospital unless they forced her. But it seems you have bounced back just fine." Devon picking up on the tension says "yes. I am sorry I put everyone through that. Hilary can be a very loving person. I wish I could have met you before, Hilary talked about wishing you were here a lot." Jessica smirked and said "I wish I was here too, sounds like she needs someone on her side." Her phone rings and she walks away. Devon looks down, rubs his hand over his face and then turns to leave.

Hilary comes back and asks Jessica what they were talking about. Jessica says "no worries" and says "I'll meet up with you later, unless you need me to stay" looking over at Mariah. Hilary says no, "they don't call me bitch for nothing". They laugh and she leaves.

Hilary calls Stewart to the studio. She asks him to take over GC Buzz. She wants to continue owning it but is done with the day to day. The only stipulation is Mariah cannot host, he cannot run stories about Hilary, Devon or Lily without permission. He is to follow the direction she has created with the show. She will sit with him for them to pick a new host but she is done.

She announces on the show that she and Mariah will no longer be hosting GC Buzz and it has been their pleasure. After the show Mariah is upset and calls Hilary out for blindsiding her. At this point Jessica has returned. She watches the argument play out. Mariah says "you are such a piece of work. How could you not tell me I'm out of a job before you air it" "because you're not, you will still work here just not as a host, you can be a producer" "even so, you still could have told me" "yea maybe, but I didn't want to" and Hilary turns and walks away. Jessica laughs. They leave together to go to a hot new lounge that opened.

Later that night, while they are out, Howard sends Hilary a picture of Mariah and Tessa kissing. Hilary shows Jessica and they leave and go to Hilary's place. Hilary is pissed that Mariah is cheating on Devon. She calls her various names. Jessica lets her vent for a while and then comments on how Hilary is so clearly still in love with Devon. Hilary ignores her and says, "more importantly, what should I do with this picture. Howard knows I do not want any stories about Devon but someone will run it". Jessica says, "well maybe its time to put those PR skills to use and help Devon and his company come through the fact that the CEO's new artist is having an affair with his girlfriend who happens to be his ex-wife's former cohost". Hilary smiles and says, "I am so mad you are leaving tomorrow. I forgot how much I needed a good friend. Someone who doesn't have divided loyalties." They hug.

This is the last time we see Jessica.

The next day, Hilary goes to Devon. She wants to talk about the picture to give him a heads up but all he wants to do is argue about her blindsiding Mariah on the show. Hilary yells, "Oh my God. I came here to help you, not defend myself for the thousandth time. I have loved you from the deepest parts of my soul and I probably always will but I am done taking your judgment. I did what I did in my place of business because I can and I wanted to. If you and your girlfriend hate me so much, why not quit and go somewhere else. You spend so much time trying to protect people from me and explain me to people that don't even care about you. Where were these people when you were locked up because of Mason? Where were these people when the paparazzi were harassing you? Where were these people when you were being investigated for my murder? Where were these people when you almost died in that car accident? I will tell you, they were not there. I know they were not there because I was. Well except for when you were accused of my murder because I was being held hostage by your father, who you have forgiven without a problem. When your life and your business is splashed across the front page, don't act like I didn't try warn you." Hilary storms off.

Two days later, Hilary is in her robe having coffee in her penthouse and looking through online blogs where she sees the top story is the picture of Mariah and Tessa kissing. She reads the article and comments. The sentiment is Devon is failing at starting his own company. How can he run a company when he can't run his life. Some say that is what he gets for leaving his wife and getting with her co-worker. Tessa and Mariah are getting mixed feelings as well. Hilary feels bad but knows there is nothing she could do about that. She closes it and starts to go upstairs to get dressed, when she hears a knock at the door. She looks and it's Devon.

She lets him in. She said there is coffee and he can sit while she goes to get dressed. As Devon has a cup of coffee and takes a seat on the couch, Hilary goes up stairs and puts on a black dress with a powerful blazer. She puts on her jewelry, looks in the mirror and takes a deep breath before heading back downstairs. When she comes back downstairs and sees Devon looking at selfie of them that she had framed. "That's one of my favorites". "Devon smiles and places the picture back on the table". Hilary starts, "so listen Dev…" he interrupts "no, let me. I'm sorry. I know you were just trying to warn me about this. You were looking out for me and I disrespected you. I want you to know that I do appreciate that you loved me and I don't regret loving you. I always want people to see the real you. The caring part of you that you allowed me to see and experience. When you pull some of these moves, people think you are just this vindictive, mean, manipulator and I want more for you. Sometimes, my frustration comes off as judgement and I apologize. I came here to tell you that, thanks for letting me in." He smirks, gives her a kiss on the cheek and walks toward the door. Hilary turns and says "wait", Devon stops and looks back at her, she continues "I didn't just want to warn you, I wanted to help you". Devon asks what she is talking about. Hilary goes to her bookshelf and pulls out a binder, in it there is her plan for how she wants to handle the situation, they look through it as she explains her strategy. "We need to downplay the relationship you had with Mariah and motivate people to root for Tessa and Mariah. Now is the time for Tessa to also come up with a song about strength or freedom. You should at least make some money off the betrayal", he says "downplay my relationship", Hilary interrupts, "I am not saying that as your ex-wife I am saying that as your PR representative.". They smile. He asks "so is that what you want to do", "yep, I was going to ask if you would let me handle this for you". Devon asks "you don't think that would be weird", "well yea, but why do we care if it works". Devon says "meet me at my office in about an hour and let's iron out the details", Hilary agrees. They say their goodbyes.

Hilary leans back on the door and it closes and she is excited. She calls Jessica to tell her the good news.

At the office, Devon informs Neil and Lily of the plan to work with Hilary. Lily is there as support for Devon. Neil and Lily do not think it is a good idea. Devon says he understands but it is happening so they need to get on board. They want to meet with her. He says, she will be there in a half hour so they can talk then. "Please know that we have had several conversations with each other and we are in a good place. I expect you both to hear her out and respect my decision". They nod.

Hilary arrives to the office; Neil, Lily, and Leslie are there. Devon tells Hilary that he informed them that he would like her to handle this situation and they just wanted to hear it from her because they don't trust that he can see the real Hilary. She smiles. She lays out her plan for them. Leslie believes it could work and this way they don't have to figure out a way to break Tessa's contract. Neil is quiet and reflective. Lily says "I don't trust you to handle this", Hilary asks "what is your position here at Hamilton-Winter's Group again?", Lily starts to reply but Devon interrupts "we are not doing this right now". Hilary says, "you all know I can spin. You all know I can fix this, so let me. Put Devon first for once and let me handle this". Lily and Neil look at Devon. Devon says, "Leslie, let's meet in the conference room and sign the contracts". Devon, Leslie, and Hilary walk out. Neil and Lily remain in the room. Neil says, "I think we might have a problem", Lily says "you think?! Did you see the looks and how protective he was". Neil says, "well we need to mind our business on this", Lily rolls her eyes.

Hilary handles the Devon situation over the next couple of weeks. It works like a charm. Devon's, Mariah's, and Tessa's images remain in good standing. Tessa made a hit single. Devon and Hilary spent a lot of late nights trying to develop strategies. It was all very professional but with them, everything is intimate. They were in a good place. They were not in a relationship and did not talk about getting back in a relationship. Hilary had a couple of dates, nothing major and so had Devon.

Lily comes into Devon's office. She asks how everything worked with Hilary. He says "I enjoyed working with her. We were both professional. I will definitely contract with her in the future. Why?" "Didn't you say that she was getting into agency as well." "Yes I did, are you thinking about asking her to represent you" he said laughing. "Don't laugh! Berry has a new client that has been taking all of his time. You know I have a lot to say about Hilary but she does have a way of getting what she wants and making things happen". Devon says "she still has her edge and attitude. You do too, so don't call her unless you are ready to really work with her and get over your stuff with her". "I'm not going to call her, you are." "Don't put me in this". Lily picks up her purse as she walks out "too late" she smiles and turns out the door.

Devon calls Hilary and says he has another client for her to represent. She is a model and is looking to expand her portfolio. Hilary asks who it is. Devon won't tell her which leads Hilary to suspect it's Lily. Hilary is sitting at a table at the athletic club. Lily walks up and takes a seat. Hilary smiles "really, Lily, you want me to represent you?". "You make things happen and I need that. I have to admit, you handled the Devon/Mariah situation perfectly. I was impressed and Devon said you kept is professional, I was hoping you could do the same for me".

Hilary says, "to be honest, I would love to. You are beautiful and talented, I can do this but you have to trust me. Is that something you can do because I don't need to be defending myself to you every two minutes." "Understood". Hilary says "okay, here is my contract. Take it to your lawyer, return it to me and then we can get started". They shake hands. When Lily leaves, Hilary makes a call and says "Hi, it's Hilary. I have a great woman for that commercial you are putting on and you know you owe me" She gets up from the table and walks out.

Lily books her first commercial within two days of signing with Hilary. Hilary got her several ads to model in. She also books appearances for her, for which she was paid. Hilary has had to steamroll some people in her new line of work. She has made more friends but also more enemies because she makes sure her clients are taken care of, not matter what. She has a reputation now as the woman to call and she will make it happen for you. She has helped Newman, Brash&Sassy, Jabot, Hamilton/Winters Group secure talent but has also caused them to lose talent. She still is known as ruthless but in a more professional/respectable way.

Hilary and Lily are not best friends but they have a good working relationship. They talk and are on the same page. They have been working together for several months. Lily and Hilary meetup at The Hamilton Athletic Club rooftop to discuss upcoming auditions. After the business part is talked about Lily says "so I had dinner with Cane a couple of days ago and we have been talking about getting back together". Hilary looks concerned. Hilary says hesitantly, "okay, are you sure about this". Lily confesses she still loves him. Hilary responds with "I am going to be real with you. We have done a lot to make you a hit in the fashion and cosmetic world. We have fashion shows lined up. Why would you risk this for him. His image is still tainted, the moment you get back with him, your story will become about you two together and not you". Lily says "but love matters too. We had a family and I can't just walk away". "Listen, I know you love him just like I love Devon but it doesn't matter. We have to stand on our own and make things happen. How much time are you going to give him to embarrass you? He didn't even fully support your modeling career" "you still love Devon?" Hilary didn't realize she said that so she went past it, packing up her tablet she says "look, you are going to do what you want to do. Just think about yourself in this, you have great momentum, make sure you know what you are risking". Hilary leaves as lily stays and thinks about everything. Lily also finds herself having a sadness for the fact that Hilary is still in love with Devon.

Hilary meets up in Leslie's office under the pretense that one of her clients needs a lawyer. She asks about if she has any room for clients and makes small talk. She then asks about Tyler and what he has been doing. Leslie says "he is out in LA working freelance with some startup companies, why?" "Well I was thinking about using him to help me market one of my clients with a new campaign. I want to do an audition reel and I heard he was one of the best people to work with". Leslie is suspicious but doesn't want to stand in the way of her brother so she gives Hilary his number.

Hilary, at the athletic club bar, calls Tyler that night and asks if he would be interested in helping with Lily. He says, he is wrapping up a campaign but he would love to help, he would be out next week. Hilary is happy. She hopes that Tyler will serves as a large enough distraction to keep Lily from ruining what they have going.

Cane overhears Hilary hang up with Tyler and confronts Hilary saying she is trying to sabotage their reunion. Hilary ignores him, smirks and walks off. Devon sees Cane about to go after Hilary and stops him to ask what was going on. Cane tells Devon what he overheard and Devon says, "so you and Lily are getting back together" with a look of disgust on his face. Cane says "I know you probably don't want that but we are in love." "I know all about the power of love but sometimes it isn't enough". "But it should be", Cane walks away. Devon sits at the bar reflecting on his interactions with Hilary.

Tyler is in town….Hilary just made things more interesting...

 **Devon's Perspective:**

Devon is in his office with Neil reviewing some companies that are looking for investors. They discuss the strengths and weaknesses and whether they align with their vision. As they are speaking, Mariah storms in and says "you won't believe...oh I'm sorry, I didn't know you were meeting. The receptionist was gone so I thought you were available". Neil looks at Devon, he looks slightly annoyed but understanding and says "It's okay Mariah. I need to go check on Mattie anyway". Devon walks behind Neil, "we'll finish this up this evening" he closes the door behind Neil and pauses before turning around. He looks back at Mariah and holds his hands out and asks "what's all this?" Mariah walks over grabbing both his hands, kisses him and says "I am so sorry, I wasn't thinking". "What's wrong". "Hilary". Devon looks down and walks over to sit at his desk. "What did she do now". "She announced on the show that she and I will no longer be hosting the show". "What?!" "And before you ask, I had no idea. I had to find out about it on the show". Devon hugs her and says "did you talk to her after the show?" "Yea, she said I could stay on as a producer but she would be finding a new host. I asked her why she told me on-air like that and she said because she wanted to. Who does that?" Mariah is upset, her eyes are glassy and she is pacing the floor. Mariah stops and looks out the window as she talks to Devon. "I never thought that I would like something like this. Being in front of the cameras and being seen by thousands of people. As Hilary's friend so clearly pointed out, I didn't go to college. I don't have real training to do anything other than bartending. I thought this was going to be my thing. Lets be honest, no show is going to come looking for me to host a show just off of my performance on GC Buzz, oh I mean the Hilary Hour" Mariah whips tears from her eyes. Devon gets up and walks to Mariah and says, "no you did not go to college, that does not mean you can't be successful. Listen, if you want to get away from GC Buzz, you can come work here", Mariah smirks "as what", "well my assistant of course", "oh right, of course", "No, I'm kidding but would you be interested in working here?" "I would be more than interested, except you are only offering me the job because I stormed in here an angry mess and now I am a crying mess, so no, I want to find something on my own". "I respect that. You will figure out what you want to do and you will dominate". They hug. "I'm going to go meet Tessa, I kinda sent some texts I am sure she wants to know about". Mariah leaves and Devon calls Neil to finish up their meeting.

Neil returns to find Devon watching the clip of GC Buzz where Hilary announces she isn't hosting. Neil asks "why are you watching that" "I saw Hilary this morning and I thought she was a little off. I thought it was something bad not another one of her games. She knew she was going to blindside Mariah and that's why she was so nice. I hate that I thought it was anything other than one of her manipulations" "Son, you need to stop worrying about what Hilary is doing" "I am not worried about what she is doing but look how it affected Mariah" "Devon, Mariah is a big girl, she can take care of herself. You need to take care of yourself and get back to work. We have to finalize our plans on these companies." "You're right" he sits at the conference table with Neil and they return to talking about the companies.

The next morning, Mariah kisses Devon goodbye and leaves his house. Devon receives a text from Hilary that says they need to talk and she is on her way over. He started to tell her no but then thought about Mariah crying and decided he does want to talk to her. Devon calls Neil and tells him he will be in late today. Hilary knocks on the door and Devon lets her in. Hilary says "thanks for letting me drop by like this, I have something to tell you. I…" "stop, Mariah already told me" "she did, she told you that she a.." "Yea, that she is no longer hosting the show. How could you do that to her. She has stayed and worked hard to make that show better" "Listen, I know you think she is the most Loyal person in the world but.." "but nothing, you know she didn't deserve that. She did not do anything to be treated like that". Hilary yells, "Oh my God. I came here to help you not defend myself for the thousandth time. I have loved you from the deepest parts of my soul and I probably always will but I am done taking your judgment. I did what I did in my place of business because I can and I wanted to. If you and your girlfriend hate me so much, why not quit and go somewhere else. You spend so much time trying to protect people from me and explain me to people that don't even care about you. Where were these people when you were locked up because of Mason. Where were these people when the paparazzi were harassing you. Where were these people when you were being investigated for my murder. Where were these people when you almost died in that car accident. I will tell you, they were not there. I know they were not there because I was. Well except for when you were accused of my murder because I was being held hostage by your father, who you have forgiven without a problem. When your life and your business is splashed across the front page, don't act like I didn't try warn you." Hilary storms off and slams the door.

Devon wonders what she is talking about but then decides, she is probably lying as usual. He grabs his keys and blazer and heads into the office.

When Devon arrives, Neil is ending a meeting. He introduces Devon and the person leaves. Neil, asks "So what held you up this morning" "it's not important anymore, we had a meeting scheduled?" "yea, I handled it. You know I got this" "sorry, if I had remembered, I would have been here" "No problem. You sure there is nothing we need to talk about" "I was talking with Hilary and she said for me not to blame her when I am splashed across the front page". "What is that supposed to mean" "I don't know, she walked out before I could ask. I think she might just be making it up" "Or maybe she is going to splash it" "Yea but she left GC Buzz and also why would she bring it up to me" "Maybe to get you worried about it like you are now." "Maybe" "How about this, we just get back to work". "Yes, I saw this young rapper in a video that I want to check out. He had a soulful vibe to him as well. I'm going to check him out tomorrow at a show." "Okay, tomorrow I will take the meetings with Samuel Jones and Mary Hernandez alone" "I didn't forget about it, I think I will be here for that" "Okay, that works".

The next night, Devon went to the show and took Noah with him. "I think you have a good ear, I like working with you with music" "Yea man, I appreciate it. I am working with my dad to open these Undergrounds but music is an important part of that". "This guy is good, I've seen a couple of his videos. I actually knew him when he was basically a baby. He was in one of the homes I was in" "When you were in foster care" "Yea. Keep that between us though" "why?" "I don't know. It just seemed like something I do not need to tell people about" "you think its awkward for them or for you" "both I guess. I don't really talk about those days anymore." "I get that." "Alright, let's head backstage and meet him". Devon had a backstage pass. They see him and introduce themselves. The Artist, Xavier Troy, looks at Devon when he introduces himself. He says "I think I know you or have we met" "Not really, I stayed with your mom for a while when you were about 3). "Oh, my mom had a picture of you and me. I knew his name was Devon but I didn't know it you music mogul Devon. I should find it and show it to you, since she passed away I haven't had the heart to go through her things" "wow, I am so sorry for your loss" "thanks [pause] that took a turn." the three of them laugh. Noah says "your set was hot!" "thanks man". Devon says "yea. As you know, I own a record label and wanted to know if you would be interested in signing" "I am definitely interested, I just have to get my manager" "cool, here is my card, have your manager hit me up". Devon and Noah leave. As they walk out. Noah stops and says "what the hell". Devon stops "what happened". Noah shows a picture of Mariah and Tessa kissing that has the title "Devon Hamilton has a two for one, an artist for his label and girlfriend for his girlfriend". Noah says "is this a joke" "it doesn't look like one". Both of their phones ring. Tessa is calling Noah and Mariah is calling Devon. They end up meeting up at Sharon's house. Mariah and Tessa are saying it isn't what it looks like

Noah: "Is that you two kissing"

Tessa: "yes but.."

Noah: "So it is what it looks like"

Mariah: "but we aren't...it isn't"

Devon: "Do you see who's name is being dragged? Mine"

Mariah: "that wasn't supposed to happen"

Noah: "What was supposed to happen"

Devon: "how long has this been happening

Tessa: "there was only one other kiss"

Mariah: "we just got carried away"

Devon: "Really. I don't have time for this"

Devon shakes his head and starts to walk away. Mariah tries to grab his arm but he snatches away and leaves

Noah: "I can't believe this"

Tessa: "I never wanted to hurt you"

Mariah: "she really likes you and we weren't trying to…"

Noah: " I really don't want to hear it right now. You both must have had a good time behind my back. You knew how careful I thought I was being this time around. I guess I should have accounted for my sister stabbing me in the back too. That is a new one, thank you for adding a new low to my love life.

Noah leaves.

Mariah and Tessa remain to talk about what just happened.

Devon has made it home to the penthouse. He took two quick shots. He was going to call Hilary but he looked at the time and it was 1am. He put his phone down and starts to take his shirt off to go to bed.

The next morning, he goes to Hilary's place. She opens the door in her robe and he can't help but notice how beautiful she is. He always loved how she looked first thing in the morning with no makeup. He knew he couldn't say anything. She let him in and offered him coffee with no questions while she went to change. While he was waiting he looked around. He hadn't been to her place really. He knew where she stayed but never found a way to make it to visit. As he looked around he saw a selfie that he and Hilary took on a regular day, hanging out with each other. He couldn't help but smile. He hears Hilary say from behind him "That's one of my favorites". "Devon smiles and places the picture back on the table". Hilary starts, "so listen Dev…" he interrupts "no, let me. I'm sorry. I know you were just trying to warn me about this. You were looking out for me and I met you with disrespect. I want you to know that I do appreciate that you loved me and I don't regret loving you. I always want people to see the real you. The caring part of you that you allowed me to see and experience. When you pull some of these moves, people think you are just this vindictive, mean, manipulator and I want more for you. Sometimes, my frustration manifests itself as judgement and I apologize. I came here to tell you that, thanks for letting me in." He smirks, gives her a kiss on the cheek and walks toward the door. Hilary turns and says "wait", Devon stops and looks back at her, she continues "I didn't just want to warn you, I wanted to help you". Devon asks what she is talking about. Hilary goes to her bookshelf and pulls out a binder, in it there is her plan for how she wants to handle the situation, they look through it as she explains her strategy. "We need to downplay the relationship you had with Mariah and motivate people to root for Tessa and Mariah. Now is the time for Tessa to also come up with a song about strength or freedom. You should at least make some money off the betrayal", he says "downplay my relationship", Hilary interrupts, "I am not saying that as you ex-wife I am saying that as your PR representative.". They smile. He asks "so is that what you want to do", "yep, I was going to ask if you would let me handle this for you". Devon asks "you don't think that would be weird", "well yea, but why do we care if it works". Devon says "meet me at my office in about an hour and let's iron out the details", Hilary agrees. They say their goodbyes.

Devon knew this was going to be a thing. He called Neil to tell him he needs to meet, Neil lets him know Lily is there too. At the office, Devon informs Neil and Lily of the plan to work with Hilary. Neil and Lily do not think it is a good idea because he is weak for her. Devon says he is not weak for her, he just doesn't hate her. Lily feels she is always up to something though. Devon says he understands but it is happening so they need to get on board. They want to meet with her. He says, she will be there in a half hour so they can talk then. "Please know that we have had several conversations with each other and we are in a good place. I expect you both to hear her out and respect my decision". They nod.

Hilary arrives to the office; Neil, Lily, and Leslie are there. Devon tells Hilary that he informed them that he would like her to handle this situation and they just wanted to hear it from her because they don't trust that he can see the real Hilary. She smiles. She lays out her plan for them. Leslie believes it could work and this way they don't have to figure out a way to break Tessa's contract. Neil is quiet and reflective. Lily says "I don't trust you to handle this", Hilary asks "what is your position here at Hamilton-Winter's Group again?", Lily starts to reply but Devon interrupts "we are not doing this right now". Hilary says, "you all know I can spin. You all know I can fix this, so let me. Put Devon first for once and let me handle this". Lily and Neil look at Devon. Devon says, "Leslie, let's meet in the conference room and sign the contracts". Devon, Leslie, and Hilary walk out. Neil and Lily remain in the room. Neil says, "I think we might have a problem", Lily says "you think?! Did you see the looks and how protective he was". Neil says, "well we need to mind our business on this" Lily rolls her eyes.

Hilary handles the Devon situation over the next couple of weeks. It works like a charm. Devon's, Mariah's, and Tessa's images remain in good standing. Tessa made a hit single. Devon and Hilary spent a lot of late night strategizing and working. It was all very professional but with them, everything is intimate. They were in a good place. They were not in a relationship and they did not talk about getting back in a relationship. Hilary had a couple of dates, nothing major and so had Devon.

Lily comes into Devon's office. She asks how everything worked with Hilary. He says "I enjoyed working with her. We were both professional. I will definitely contract with her in the future. Why?" "Didn't you say that she was getting into agency as well." "Yes I did, are you thinking about asking her to represent you" he said laughing. "Don't laugh! Berry has a new client that has been taking all of his time. You know I have a lot to say about Hilary but she does have a way of getting what she wants and making things happen". Devon says "she still has her edge and attitude. You do too, so don't call her unless you are ready to really work with her and get over your stuff with her". "I'm not going to call her, you are. "Don't put me in this". Lily picks up her purse as she walks out "too late" she smiles and turns out the door.

Devon calls Hilary and says he has another client for her to represent. She is a model and is looking to expand her portfolio. Hilary asks who it is. Devon won't tell her which leads Hilary to suspect it's Lily. Devon knows she knows but he sets it up and leaves it alone.

Devon has a meeting scheduled with Xavier Troy and his manager. Xavier's manager thought it best they wait until the label recovered from their other artist, Tessa, before agreeing to sign. They are excited to start working together. Devon says "I have producers that you will be working with, however, I will be your primary producer. I really want to work on this myself". Xavier is excited about that idea. They sign their paperwork. The manager leaves and it is just Xavier and Devon remaining. Xavier says, "I found the picture. I just wish I could remember you." Devon is looking at the picture, getting a little emotional, looks at Xavier and says " I went to a lot of homes and I wasn't the easiest kid to have. I don't know how much you know about me but I was adopted by Neil and Drucilla Winters. Dru was the best mother I ever knew. She passed away in a tragic accident but she saved my life. I don't really talk about much that happened before she saved me, but your mom, your mom was special. I was a young teen with an attitude but she loved me like her own. She used to listen to music all the time, mostly gospel [they both laugh] but whenever I was in a mood, she would play music and we would dance. She was the only other foster parent I called mom." Xavier says, "so why don't you talk about that time anymore, if it was good". "I'm not sure. As much as I loved her, it was still a dark time in my life. Going from home to home because my biological mom could not get herself together." Xavier nodding "Understandable. How are you and your biological mom now?" "we are okay. I talk to her about twice a month. But, enough of that. Let's talk about your future. I think we can do some extraordinary things together. Lets get in the studio tomorrow and get started." "Bet, lets go". They shake hands, Xavier leaves. Bryton is left there alone, looking at the picture.

Over the next couple of weeks they work in the studio. They finally have a single they are ready to put out. Devon considers calling Hilary to help develop a way to tease the song so they can make the biggest splash, something she is great at doing. However, he decides against it. He fears he is relying on her too much and doesn't want to fall back into old habits. However, he can't help but start to think about what it would be like to be back with Hilary. He thinks about how he would tell her who Xavier really is, they would have him over for dinner and they could be a family. He saw Xavier as a little brother and over time, Xavier has started to see Devon as a big brother. He knew Neil and Lily would be cool with Xavier but talking to them about that part of his life was not something that he was comfortable doing. One thing he knew about Hilary was, he could tell her anything and she would understand. She also had been through a lot that she only told him. It was something special about their connection. He is snapped out of his own contemplations when Neil comes into the office.

"Hey son, lets talk for a second". "Cool, what's up" "I've been thinking, we need to change the way we do business". Devon looks confused. "What do you mean". Neil responds "you have always wanted to do music. Even in high school, I had to basically force you to study business and intern at Newman." They both laugh. Neil continues, "I love that we have this family company but I think it would be best if you run the music side and I do everything else". Devon looks slightly insulted "you don't think I am pulling my weight?" "That's not what I'm saying." Devon getting annoyed says "what are you saying then?" Neil calmly says " I am saying, you are passionate about music so that's where you should be. You have missed some meaning, which I could handle along anyway, so we should just make it official". "I don't want to just do music though". "We would still be in communication about the direction we are going and making sure we are on the same page, it is just the day to day. Look at how it has been lately. You have been working with Xavier everyday, you have barely been in this office to plan together." Devon walks over to look out the window and thing. He then turns around and says, "it seems like a lot for you to do alone" Neil walks over and touches he shoulder and says, "well that's the good news, I have someone in mind to fill a vice president position. Sophia. " " you really have this all planned out. Let me think about it okay" Neil says, "take all the time you need".

Devon heads downstairs. Just as he gets down their stairs, Hilary walks past him. He fought the urge to talk to her about what just happened.

Devon sees Cane about to go after Hilary and stops him to ask what was going on. Cane tells Devon what he overheard and Devon says, "so you and Lily are getting back together" with a look of disgust on his face. Cane says "I know you probably don't want that but we are in love." "I know all about the power of love but sometimes it isn't enough". "But it should be", Cane walks away. Devon sits at the bar reflecting on his interactions with Hilary.


End file.
